


The Rose and the Fan

by Yamitenshi



Category: Naruto, RWBY
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2018-12-27 06:16:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamitenshi/pseuds/Yamitenshi
Summary: Two years after an unfortunate incident, Tenzo Uchiha takes his younger brother Kageki to Beacon to help him move past the death of his teammate and away from the village.Fair Warning: I am going to experiment with POV a few times, so some chapters might have a different POV setting.





	1. Arrival

Beacon. The prestigious academy where people are trained to be Hunters and Huntresses. My brother Tenzo and I have have been accepted into this academy and today is the day we arrive. We have arrived from the Land of Fire, more specifically Konohagakure, at the request of our father. Father thought it best that we learn the techniques of the Hunters from Vale so we may teach new generations of our clan in their ways. Our clan, the Uchiha Clan, has been doing extremely well recuperating after the near extinction at the hands of Itachi Uchiha.

“You still writing in that old thing?” Tenzo asked while looking over my shoulder.

“Of course. I like the feel of the old leather.” I replied.

Tenzo shrugged. “I don’t know, I like this scroll thing the school sent us. Reminds me of the tablets from home.”

I sighed and put my journal away. We’ve been on the airship for a while now and Beacon has finally come into view. We could see the academy and all it’s supposed glory as well as get an aerial view of the city, and I’m not gonna lie, it was almost as good as the view of Konoha from atop the Hokage Monument. Our view was interrupted when a blonde guy staggered past us, clearly suffering from some kind of motion sickness. I saw him stagger around the ship, passing a few people, and two in particular caught my eye. Two girls stood about ten meters from us, one with long golden hair, the other with short, black and red hair. I debated with myself on whether or not I should go talk to them when a news story popped up talking about a robbery last night. Some weird looking guy who was smiling in his mugshot appeared, then they switched to a story about a protest about some people.

“Tenzo, are you watching the news too?” I asked him.

“Yep, apparently they have people here called faunus who, from what I gather, are like a mix of human and some kind of animal.”

I looked back at the screen when they mentioned how the protest turned violent due to a group known as The White Fang. Tenzo scoffed.

“These White Fang people sound like the beginning of a new Akatsuki.”

“Tenzo, these people could never be on the same level as the Akatsuki. Each member could almost destroy an entire village, _alone_. Hell, Pain DID destroy Konoha alone. It took us years to completely fix it. And Itachi Uchiha was one of the strongest living Uchiha at the time, the same Uchiha who almost brought our clan to extinction. There was also Deidara, Hidan, Kisame, Kakuzu-”

“I get it Kageki, don’t compare our shinobi with these people. But i am going to point out that those weren’t the original members.”

“Even the original members still had a Rinnegan user.”

Tenzo glared at me and was about to retort when the news screen disappeared and was replaced by a hologram of another blonde woman. She introduced herself as Glynda Goodwitch, and told us about Beacon a little bit, and also informed us that our luggage would be transferred to a locker upon our arrival. When we finally disembarked i opted to keep my katana blade with me. Tenzo disappeared on me so I wandered the grounds for a bit. I heard an explosion in the distance but thought nothing of it. I found my way to the opening ceremonies and saw Tenzo joking around with random women. Is it going to be like that here too? I thought to myself. All the time in the village Tenzo would have girls from his year fawning over him. I always hated it and tried my best to ignore them all but that only made things worse. I was looking forward to finally having some peace since no one here knew of the Uchiha, but it seems that it’s going to be the same. Well, at least for Tenzo it is. Tenzo did always love the attention, although it made him slightly arrogant. The headmaster appeared and made his announcements, and afterward it was announced that we would all be sleeping in this hall tonight. I couldn’t hold back my sigh of annoyance. I looked over at Tenzo and I saw him grinning like an idiot. He leaned over to one of the girls he had around him, whispered something to her, and she giggled and took her friends away. After that he turned, saw me, and walked over.

“You saw that?” He asked me.

“How could I not? You always seem to have your own little fan-club.”

“Hey, not my fault I’m irresistable.” Tenzo grinned.

I rolled my eyes. “So how many of those girls did you promise to sleep with?”

He put his hand over his heart in mock hurt, “Ouch, that really hurts. Actually, I asked them if they could leave me alone for the night so I can spend some time with my little brother.”

I narrowed my eyes. “And the truth is?”

“You think I’m lying?”

“Yes.”

“Jeez, have some faith Kageki.”

Tenzo pulled a small book out of his pocket and tossed it to me. When I caught it I turned it over and looked at the cover. It was an old book called _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Shinobi_.

Tenzo grinned. “I snuck that one out of Dad’s library for you to read. It’s really cheesy, but I bet you’ll like it.”

I glanced back at the book before I shot a suspicious glare at Tenzo. “How do I know you didn’t transform one of your stupid magazines into a book?”

“Relax, I’m not tricking you. Just try it, ok?” He started to walk away.

“Where are you going?” I asked him.

“To answer your earlier question, two.”

I stood there watching him walk away, confused as to what he meant. I looked down at the book and decided it wouldn’t hurt to give it a try. I looked around for a good spot to start reading and saw a black-haired girl with a bow reading next to a candle a few feet away. I walked over and sat on the other side of the candle.

“Do you mind if I read here too?” I asked her.  
She glanced up at me with golden eyes, then went back to reading.

“I’ll take that as a no then.” I mumbled to myself as I sat down and started reading. After a while the two girls I saw on the airship walked over to the black-haired girl and started talking to her. It wasn’t going so well from what I observed, but I did learn their names. The gold one was called Yang, the other was her sister Ruby, and the girl whose candle I was sharing was named Blake. After a bit a white-haired girl showed up and the conversation started to get loud. I heard that her name was Wiess and from what I heard, her and Ruby were responsible for the explosion I heard earlier. They started arguing nonstop and i was about to tell them to quiet down when I saw that Blake had picked up the candle. She was about to blow it out before realizing that I was also using it to read.

“Do you mind?” she asked me.

“Go ahead.”

She blew out the candle and darkness enveloped the hall.


	2. Preparation.

I woke the next morning to Tenzo trying to smother me with a pillow. I shoved the pillow and Tenzo off of me and swiftly got to my feet. Almost immediately I had to duck under Tenzo’s foot as he tried to kick me. I aimed a punch at his head but he blocked and swung with his own fist. I moved my head to the side to avoid the punch and grabbed his arm. I turned and threw him into the wall behind me with an audible gasp. I stood straight and watched as Tenzo slowly got back to his feet.

“What the hell are you doing so damn early?” I asked him.

“Just making sure your skills were sharp.” He replied. “Don’t forget we have initiation today; you need to be ready as quickly as possible.”

“That still isn’t an excuse for trying to beat me up first thing in the morning.”

“It’s a great excuse and you know it.” Tenzo said with a grin.

I rolled my eyes at his stupidity and looked around. Most of the other students were already gone, presumably getting breakfast, although a few were either still sleeping or looking at Tenzo and me. _I can’t blame them; who else starts the day fighting?_ I thought to myself. I made my way to the bathrooms, took a quick shower, dressed myself, and brushed my teeth. I looked in the mirror and tried to tie up my hair. Most of my hair just goes down to my shoulders but I let the back grow out much longer and I keep it tied in a ponytail. I looked back in the mirror and I see a typical Uchiha staring back at me. Black hair and fair skin, the usual traits of the Uchiha clan are easily noticeable. However for some reason I was not born with the normal black eyes of the Uchiha, instead possessing a pair of icy blue eyes. Tenzo always teased me about them, saying how you’d never be able to tell I was an Uchiha if it weren’t for the necklace I received from my father. It was a simple necklace that was a chain ending with a fan where the top was red and the bottom was white; the symbol of the Uchiha.

I finished up, grabbed my katana, and headed over to the lockers where the rest of my gear was stored. I found my locker quickly and started grabbing the gear I thought I would most likely need; a pouch for shuriken on my left leg, a pouch for kunai on my right, a tantō blade strapped vertically on my back, and my katana strapped to my waist. I kept my necklace on underneath my shirt so I wouldn’t lose it, and was about to close my locker when Tenzo walked up.

“Yo, got everything you need for today?” He said with a smirk.

“Yes. I don’t think it’s going to be that bad so I only packed light.”

The loudspeaker came on and an announcement was made.

“All first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation. I repeat, all first-year students report to Beacon cliff for initiation.”

“I guess it’s time.” I said.

“Yep. Let’s show these people the skills of the shinobi of the leaf.”

“If it’s you then it’s not something to brag about.” I sniped.

Tenzo covered his heart in mock pain, “Ouch, that one really hurt. Why do you have to be so cruel?”

I rolled my eyes and started walking out when I spotted a familiar flash of red. I saw Ruby down the row of lockers with her sister Yang and some blonde guy. The guy was on the ground and Ruby was helping him get on his feet and then they started walking towards the exit. I was about to start towards them when Tenzo threw his arm around me and started dragging me back to my locker.

“So Kageki, care to tell me what this is all about?” he gestured to the large amount of weapons in the locker; it was practically bursting with different types of shuriken, knives, and other ninja tools. How he managed to open it I didn’t question.

“What is there to tell?” I asked, confused. “I brought what I thought was necessary for my time here. Although, seeing all these foreign weapons leads me to believe I may need to upgrade my equipment.”

Tenzo’s eyebrow twitched. “You are aware that we did not bring that much money with us, are you?” He didn’t wait for me to respond before going on. “Did you also know that the people here do not use the same money as us? They use Lien. All we have is Ryo. How do you expect to purchase new supplies if you lose them or repair your weapons if they break?”

“I’ll think of something.”

Tenzo held his head in his hand and sighed.

“You’re an idiot.”

“At least I’m an idiot who won’t get killed due to lack of equipment.”

With that we made our way to the cliff where the other students were standing on stone slabs. Tenzo and I took our places on the far left, and then the headmaster began speaking. As usual I zoned out for some of it but started listening when he mentions partners.

“You will all be given teammates. Today.” Ozpin said. “So it is your best interest to be with people you can work well with. That being said the first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years.”

Tenzo and I grinned at each other at that, silently chuckling at the irony and we almost missed the part about a forest temple.

“You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path.”

Ozpin finished briefing us and to my left I heard the sound of gears turning and I looked to see the guy next to me get launched. I barely had time to prepare before my slab launched me into the air towards the forest. I felt the freeness of falling through the air and I couldn’t help but smile at the feeling. Then I saw the incoming trees and I spun mid-air and landed easily in a tree branch. Thankfully for Tenzo and I we’re used to traveling by trees so something like this is nothing to us. I jumped down to the ground and started to ponder my next move. I could either head straight for the temple and grab an artifact like we were supposed to, or I could try to locate Tenzo. I decided on the former and left the whole partner thing up to fate. Just as I was about to start moving again I heard a growl behind me. I turned and saw what looked like a large bear wearing a bone mask approaching me. _Ahh, these must be those “creatures of Grimm” Tenzo and I heard about_. I unsheathed my katana and stared down the large bear.

“And so it begins.” I said, dashing towards the creature.


	3. Initiation part 1.

I sheathed my katana after dispatching the bear and walked around until I ended up in a large clearing. Looking around it reminded me of the time Father had Tenzo and I practice the Great Fireball Technique. After a few weeks of the training Father had Tenzo and I stand across from each other and try to overpower the other’s fireball. Tenzo was the one who won all the time. I continued to stand in the clearing, lost in nostalgia, when I heard someone running through the trees towards me. I turned, expecting another bear, and was surprised to see Ruby sprint out and crash into me, which resulted in both of us sprawled on the ground.

“Sorry!” Ruby said as she got back up, concern on her face.

“It’s fine, don’t worry about it.” I said as I got to my feet.

Our eyes briefly met. I sighed.

“I guess I’m stuck with you then.” I said.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” She said, angry.

“Nothing.” I looked up. “Judging by the sun I guess we should head… that way.” I said while pointing to my right.

“How do you know that?” Ruby asked me.

“Everyone knows the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. It’s not noon yet so the sun would still be rising, and from there it’s easy to figure out which way is north.”

Ruby looked up towards the sun but immediately looked away from the bright sunlight. After rubbing the light out of her eyes she said, “Well, I’m Ruby Rose. Nice to meet you, I guess.”

“Uchiha Kageki.” I responded.

I was going to say more, but at that moment Tenzo came sprinting out of the other side of the clearing with another of the bear-like creatures chasing him.

“Hey Kageki, lend a hand!” He shouted at me.

“Who is that?” Ruby asked, eyeing him suspiciously.

“That would be my older brother.”

I unsheathed my katana, swung the blade into a reverse grip, and threw it like a javelin towards the bear. It pierced the bear’s chest and Tenzo then proceeded to grab it and in one fluid motion yanked it out of the bear’s chest and swung it clean through its neck, decapitating it. He watched the corpse for a moment, then walked over to us and tossed my katana back to me. I caught it and sheathed it once more.

“Ruby, this is my brother Tenzo. Tenzo this is my partner Ruby.” I introduced the two.

“Partner?” Tenzo asked. “Didn’t you hear Ozpin?”

I looked at Tenzo, confused. “I heard him perfectly before i got launched into this forest.”

Realization dawned on Tenzo’s face. “Ahh, so you were launched before Ozpin could- yeah, that makes sense now.”

“What are you talking about?” I asked.

“Ozpin told me that since you and I are here under special circumstances that we don’t need to participate in this initiation.”

“But you guys are supposed to get teammates today.” Ruby cut in, also confused.

“Yes, but according to Ozpin our teammates are already decided, they just aren’t here yet.”

“Well, thanks for the explanation, but I don’t remember how long we have to complete this mission so I would like to get it done as quickly as possible.” I said.

“So, do you two still have to get the artifacts even though you already have a team?” Ruby asked.

Tenzo shrugged. “Not really, but Ozpin says we can help out the people we find, plus it seemed fun.”

“Whatever, can we just go then? We’re wasting time.” I cut in.  
Tenzo shook his head. “Jeez, you never could just take things easy could you? You don’t always have to get things done quickly, we can take our time. We could chat on the way there ya know? Get to know one another. Make some friends.”

“Fine then, waste time.” I replied. “I’m going on ahead. You all would probably just slow me down anyway.”

As I turned to leave Ruby appeared in front of me accompanied by floating rose petals.

“I’m not slow.” She said smiling.

Tenzo raised an eyebrow, intrigued. “Interesting,” was all he said.

“It’s my Semblance!” Ruby said proudly.

“What’s a semblance?” I asked.

“You don’t know?”

I shook my head and looked to Tenzo. “Do you know what a semblance is?”

“Sort of. I read a book before we got here, and the simplest way to explain it is that it's basically a kekkei genkai, but only for that person. It comes from their soul or something like that.” Tenzo explained.

“Does that mean we have them?” I asked.

“No. Or at least, not yet. I think we can get them, but I don’t know exactly how just yet.”

“Do you guys know what Aura is?” Ruby asked.

I looked at Tenzo.

“Also something from the soul. Kinda like a shield that protects them from damage.” Tenzo explained again.

“It does more than that.” Ruby said.

Tenzo shrugged. “The book I was given was just what shinobi know about it. There’s not much in there since we don’t use Aura.”

“Enough.” I said. “We’re still wasting time. Let’s just go. And don’t fall behind.”

“Always in a rush…” Tenzo muttered.

“I’ll race you!” Ruby shouted before darting off into the woods.

“Damn, that is fast.” Tenzo said before his eyes changed to red and the magatama pattern appeared in his eyes.

“Hmph, not that fast..” I muttered, activating my own sharingan.

Although Ruby could move swiftly, by focusing my chakra into my feet I can easily outmatch her speed with my own depending on how much chakra I focus. I focused a large amount of chakra into my feet, not too much that it would tire me out, and sped off into the forest. I caught up to and passed Ruby and took a quick look behind me to see her catching back up quickly. After a few seconds we were racing through the forest side-by-side, or as close as we could get without running into trees. I looked over at Ruby and she grinned back at me before hitting a tree and stopping in her tracks. Immediately I stopped by using some of my chakra in my feet to anchor me to the ground. I walked over to the tree Ruby hit to see her laying on the ground dazed from the impact. Ruby shook off the dizziness and stood up.

“You ok?” I asked.

“I’m fine I’m fine.” She said, embarrassed. “Jeez, that’s the first time I ever hit a tree while running.”

“Well, maybe you shouldn’t look away from where you’re running.”

“You looked away too! And I didn’t see you hit a tree.”

“Heightened perception is part of my sharingan. In less time than it takes for a heart to beat I can easily take in my entire environment around me in my field of vision.”

She puffed her cheeks out. “No fair, I can’t do that.”

“Hmph. Of course you can’t. You don’t have a sharingan.”

“Why do you have one?”

I looked away and didn’t answer. “Don't worry about it. Can you move?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah I’m good.”

“Alright,” I turned to leave, “then let’s go-” I was cut off as Ruby pushed me into a nearby tree.  
“Ow, what the hell was that for?” I asked.

“Now we’ve both hit trees!” Ruby said with a smile.

I glared at her and was about to retort when Tenzo appeared.

“Are you two alright?” Tenzo asked.

“Yeah, despite being shoved into a tree by this dolt.” I replied pointing at Ruby.

“Only because you were making fun of me for running into one!” Ruby said.

Tenzo chuckled to himself.

“What are you laughing at?” I asked.

“Don't worry about it little brother.” Tenzo replied with a grin.

On our way forward we saw Weiss walking around, and when she saw us she frowned at Ruby.

“Well there ya go Ruby.” Tenzo said. “Looks like you found your partner.”

Weiss frowned again. “No.” Was all she said before walking away.

Ruby started to look sad, but Weiss came back and as she passed she grabbed Ruby’s cape and started dragging her away.

“You came back!” Ruby shouted gleefully. 

Tenzo and I exchanged glances before shrugging and moving on.

I looked around and saw what looked like an abandoned temple just a few yards ahead. I motioned for everyone to come see and soon we were walking towards it.

I walked up to one of the many pillars that were set up around the temple and noticed chess pieces on each of the pedestals.

“Are the relics supposed to be chess pieces?” I asked.

“Professor Ozpin didn’t really specify.” Tenzo responded.

“Some of them are missing.” Weiss stated.

“Then these are what you are looking for.” Tenzo said while grabbing a golden knight, “he said one per pair right?”

“Yes.” I said.

“Alright. Catch” he said, tossing it to Ruby who caught it.

As we were about to leave I saw another of the bear creatures lumber through the trees in front of us. I was about to unsheathe my katana when the bear fell to the ground and a girl fell on top of it. Another person, a guy, was next to her trying to catch his breath.

“Aww, its broken.” the girl said.

“Nora, never do that again.” The guy said. When he looked up Nora had disappeared and was over by the pedestals where she grabbed a rook.

“Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?” Ruby said.

“Is that what you call bears here?” Tenzo asked.

“It’s not a bear. Jeez, don’t you guys know what the creatures of Grimm are?” Weiss replied.

“I’m vaguely aware, but since we don’t have these where we come from we barely have any details.” I responded.

“Where did you guys come from? Middle of nowhere?”

“We came from somewhere.” Tenzo said with a grin. “Don't worry about it.”

As Tenzo said that, two people came running out of the trees on the far side of the temple clearing chased by what appeared to be a giant scorpion. One was the guy from the locker room and plane, and the other was a girl clad in what looked like gladiator armor complete with a shield and spear.

“Did they run all the way here with a Deathstalker chasing them?” Ruby asked.

“Is that the guy who threw up on the plane?” Tenzo asked.


	4. Initiation Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, there's going to be a POV shift in this chapter.

“Hey, motion sickness is a lot more common than most people believe!” The blonde said in his defense after Tenzo restrained the Deathstalker with an earth-style swamp jutsu.

“Really?” Tenzo responded smugly. “I didn’t see anyone else on the plane ready to puke their guts out.”

“Says the guy who gets seasick easily.” I pointed out.

“Shush little brother, don’t make up lies to make him feel better.” Tenzo said quickly.

“I still remember that time we visited Turtle Island and you spent all of the voyage pu-”

“Ok we get it, stop talking please.” Tenzo cut me off. 

The others just stood there in awkward silence.

Tenzo coughed. “Well, I think we should all introduce ourselves while we’re here. I’m Uchiha Tenzo and this little devil,” Tenzo ruffled my hair, “is my little brother Kageki.”

“I’m Lie Ren.” said the guy who came with Nora. He’s wearing a dark-green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. His hair appears to be tied in a long ponytail in the back similar to mine, and he has a magenta streak of hair in the front.

“I’m Nora!” said the cheerful girl to Ren’s left.

Yang and Ruby introduced themselves next, and I learned the blonde guy is named Jaune Arc, and the gladiator is Pyrrha. I heard a rustling behind us and turned to see another two familiar faces. Blake and Yang dropped down from a tree after claiming to have heard the sound of battle and rushed over. I looked over at the Deathstalker who was still trapped in Tenzo’s jutsu.

“I wouldn’t call it a battle, but we did restrain one of those giant scorpions.” I said.

“You mean a Deathstalker?” Blake asked eyeing the creature.

“Yeah, that thing.”

“How did you guys restrain it?”

“Earth style jutsu.” Tenzo chimed in. “One of my favorites actually. What it does is it creates a swamp underneath my target and not only gets them stuck but it’s difficult to get out of depending on how strong I make it.”

“And how much Dust did you use?” Weiss asked.

“I’m sorry, what? It sounded like you said dust.” I replied.

“I did. You know what Dust is, right?”

I looked at Tenzo and saw him shake his head and shrug.

“The book wasn’t all that clear on it.” Tenzo admitted. “I may have also not read that part…”

“Why not?” Ren asked.

“Because it didn’t sound as cool as our ninjutsu.” Tenzo said sheepishly.

Weiss glared at Tenzo. “You’re an idiot.”

“Well she got one thing right.” I muttered.

“So if you didn’t use Dust, then how did you-”

“Uhh, guys?” Jaune interrupted, “the Deathstalker is breaking free and there’s a large bird coming.”

“Time to go then,” Tenzo said. “Anyone without a piece, grab one and let’s go.”

“Wait,” Jaune called, “we’re just going to leave?”

“Our mission is to grab an artifact and return to the cliff.” Ruby responded. “We don’t have to fight these things.”

“And I would not like to waste any more time.” I chimed in. “Everyone make sure you have a piece for each pair and let’s head out.”

Once everyone grabbed an artifact they all started running towards the cliff. I just continued to stand at the temple until Tenzo looked back towards me.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Nothing. You guys go on ahead, I need to test something.” I told him.

“Suit yourself. Just don’t take too long.”

I watched the last of our little group disappear over a small hill and turned back towards the still trapped Deathstalker. I walked over and unsheathed my katana.

“Alright, let’s just see how tough that bone armor really is,” I said.

[Tenzo POV]

I left Kageki to whatever insane thing he had planned and caught up to the group with ease. We made it to what appeared to me like ancient ruins, complete with a chasm under a bridge and a large cage-like building. The cliff was on the other side of the chasm, unfortunately there was the large bird-like creature in the way. We took cover behind a few stone pillars as it launched a volley of feathers at us.

“Where’s Kageki?” Yang yelled at me.

“He said he wanted to test something and that he’ll catch up to us!” I yelled back.

Just then I heard something coming from behind us and I turned to see a Deathstalker emerge from the same area we did.

“Is that the same one you restrained?” Yang asked.

“I don’t think so. I think it’s a different one.”

“Well that’s just great.”

“I know, isn’t this fun?” I said smiling.

“Do you know what sarcasm is?”

“I grew up with Kageki; of course I know what sarcasm is.” I turned toward the rest of the group and shouted,“Everyone, now would be a great time to start running!”

Everyone started to run out towards the bridge. Nora brought out some metal object which started launching projectiles towards the large bird which exploded upon contact into clouds of pink. _What the hell is that and where can I get one?_ I thought to myself. Unfortunately the Deathstalker was catching up quickly and it swung a claw at Nora who used the metal object to block and was sent backwards towards the bridge. When everyone was about halfway across the bridge the bird circled around and flew at the bridge to break it. I only barely managed to dodge at the last second and made it to the other side but Blake, Pyrrha, and Ren were stuck on the other side fighting the Deathstalker. I was about to jump to their aid when Nora, now holding a large hammer, smashed the ground sending both me and Jaune to the other side. 

Unfortunately for me I ended up being sent towards the Deathstalker which promptly smacked me and sent me flying into a nearby tree, dazed. By the time I recovered I noticed Kageki on the adjacent tree watching the fights with his sharingan. He glanced over to me.

“You ok?” he asked.

“Yeah, just got knocked into a tree, no big deal.”

“I’m a bit disappointed. You were dazed so easily by something you should have easily killed.”

“Shut it. Where the hell have you been anyway?”

“Testing some things on the trapped Deathstalker.”

“Oh? And how did that go?”

Kageki lowered his head and held up the hilt to his katana, sans blade.

“Dude, what happened?”

“Turns out the bone armor is actually pretty hard to pierce with weapons alone.”

“So I see. Did you manage to kill it?”

“Oh yes, of course.”

“How?”

“Burned it to a crisp,” Kageki said straight faced.

“Fire works on them?” I looked at the Deathstalker fighting the group in front of us which was now comprised of Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora.

“Oh no. Not at all.”

“But you said-”

“Electrocution. Also burns things to a crisp.”

“You electrocuted it.”

“Yep.” Kageki said.

“Well, at least someone if having fun.”

“Oh don’t you go moping because I can use chidori and you can’t. You don’t have the proper chakra type anyway.”

“It’s not my fault I have an affinity for Earth-style jutsu!”

Kageki sighed. “This is getting us nowhere.”

“Agreed.” I replied and laid my head against the tree trunk.

We both sat in silence and watched as the Deathstalker had its stinger sliced off by Pyrrha throwing her shield and then being slammed into its skull by Nora’s hammer.

“At least we know chakra works.” I said.

“Well, lightning chakra. Not sure about others.” Kageki replied.

I coughed but didn’t respond. We watched as Ruby and the other girls trapped the large bird by freezing its tail, creating a large slingshot, loading Ruby in said slingshot, launching her, and her running up the wall with the bird caught on her scythe before reaching the top and decapitating it.

“That looked kinda cool.” Kageki said.

“It did, but how did they do that? I didn’t see any chakra being used by anyone but us.”

“Maybe it has something to do with that Dust thing Weiss mentioned. Or magic.”

“Please. Magic? I can’t believe you’d seriously suggest that.”

“It would explain the glyphs.”

“The what-now?”

Kageki pointed at the cliff.

“The way Ruby ran up the cliff, you didn’t see a line of glyphs appearing?”

“No.”

Kageki rolled his eyes.

“Even with a sharingan you are dreadfully unobservant. I didn’t think it was possible.”

“Oh ha ha, very funny jackass.”

“You know what else?”

“What?”

“WE still have to get up the cliff.”

I sighed. “Of course we do. Let’s go.”


	5. Demonstration

[Kageki POV]

About two hours later Tenzo, Yang, Ruby, and I are waiting in the great hall for the team formations. When I look around I see quite a lot of people waiting and I start to wonder just how many new people come to this academy.

“Hey Tenzo, how did we get accepted here anyway?” I asked. “I don’t remember applying.”

Tenzo shrugged.. “Dad said he talked with Ozpin and the Headmasters of other schools. Our other teammates are at other schools right now, so they had to agree where we all are going to be.”

“Sounds kinda weird.” Ruby said.

Tenzo just shrugged again.

“Hey guys, get ready I think it’s starting” Yang said.

We all watched as the new students were put in teams of four on the stage. Eventually Jaune, Pyrrha, Ren, and Nora were put on a team and there were only a few people left. When Ruby and Weiss were called, it was Blake and Yang who were paired with them to make team RWBY. Tenzo and I turned towards Professor Ozpin and waited for most of the new students to clear out before approaching him.

“Excuse me professor.” I said to him.

“Ah yes, Kageki. Sorry for the mixup at the cliffs,” he said to me. “I should have warned you beforehand that you didn’t need to participate.”

Tenzo waved his hand back and forth. “Don’t worry about it. He had fun, right Kageki?”

I looked away.

Tenzo sighed..

Ozpin smiled. “I’m glad you enjoyed yourselves. And it looks as though you made some friends,” he said as he looked towards Team RWBY.

“I never said they were friends.” Kageki muttered.

“It wouldn't kill you to have friends.” Tenzo said as he lightly smacked the back of my head. “You can't get by with just me here.”

I glared at Tenzo for a moment before looking away again.

Tenzo turned to Ozpin, “So who are our teammates and when are they getting here?”

“All I know of them is they are a brother and sister. The brother will be here by the end of the semester from Haven, but I do not know when the other will arrive,” Ozpin replied.

“Do you know their names?” Tenzo asked.

“Not at the moment. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do. If you want to talk, come by my office anytime.” 

Ozpin gave us a smile before walking away and leaving us by ourselves. 

“So what now?” I asked Tenzo. “He didn’t exactly tell us much. Also, where are we going to sleep if we don’t have a team?”

Tenzo hummed while he looked around the room. “Hmm…. I got an idea. You aren’t gonna like it though.”

I grimaced. “I’ll deal with whatever it is… But just for tonight.”

Tenzo smirked. “Great.” was all he said before he slung his arm around me and dragged me towards Team RWBY as they were leaving.

“YO!” Tenzo shouted at Team RWBY. “We don’t have a place to sleep tonight, so who’s up for a sleepover?”

“You can’t be serious.” I whispered to Tenzo.

Tenzo shot me a mischievous smirk,“You said you’d deal with it for one night, little brother. Just one night.” 

“YEAH SLEEPOVER!” Ruby shouted excitedly.

“Tenzo please,” I pleaded with him, “anything else, just not this.”

“It’ll be fine.” Tenzo smiled.

 

_Definitely the weirdest situation i’ve ever found myself in_. I thought to myself as I looked around and saw nothing but… well, nothing. I was standing on ground, I knew that, but I couldn’t see anything of note around except for the small clearing of light I was standing in. 

“What's the matter, can't see?” A mocking voice said to me.

“Who's there?” I demanded, looking around for the voice’s owner.

“The proud Uchiha can't even see someone standing in front of him. How sad.”

“Show yourself!” I shouted as I activated my sharingan, but I still couldn’t see anyone nearby.

“Hmph, you can do better than a regular old sharingan, can't you?”

I gritted my teeth. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

The voice laughed. “You can't lie to me, Uchiha. I know you better than anyone else. You know exactly what I'm talking about.”

“Who are you?” I asked again.

“Maybe next time,” the voice answered, “when you learn to stop hiding who you really are.”

“What are you talking about?”

Before I could get any kind of reply I heard a loud noise filling the space around me. I covered my ears. _What the hell is that? A whistle?_ I thought. Suddenly I was no longer in that dark place but at Team RWBY’s dorm room at Beacon, and Ruby was blowing into a whistle.

“What are you doing?” I shouted at her over the sound of the whistle.

“It’s morning already, time to wake up!” She replied a bit too cheerfully.

I noticed Ruby was already dressed in her uniform, as was Yang and Blake. Weiss was still in her nightgown having just been rudely awakened in the same manner as I, and a quick look to my right showed me Tenzo still fast asleep in his futon. Since there were only four beds in the room Tenzo and I slept on the floor with the futons we brought. I stood up, wearing black shorts and a black t-shirt, and looked around.

“Is there a bathroom in this dorm room?” I asked.

“Right over there.” Ruby said pointing at a door on the other side of the room.

I grabbed my suitcase and went into the bathroom, locked the door, and started rummaging through looking for my clothes. I found my uniform I received from the school. After donning my uniform I grabbed my stuff and walked back into the room in time to see Yang prodding Tenzo’s sleeping form with her foot in an attempt to wake him.

“Hey Kageki, how do we wake Tenzo up?” Yang asked.

I cracked my knuckles. “I got this.”

I walked up to Tenzo, sat down next to him, grabbed my pillow, and preceded to smother him. Within seconds Tenzo started to struggle against the pillow and I threw it back to my futon.

“Dammit Kageki what was that for?” He asked me as he started getting up.

“Payback for yesterday.”

“You guys are kinda messed up.” Yang commented.

After a few minutes Tenzo was also dressed in his uniform.

“So, what’s first on the agenda?” He asked.

“Decorating!” Ruby replied cheerfully.

“What?” Weiss said.

“We still need to unpack.” Blake said while holding up her suitcase, which opened and spilled everything on the ground, “and clean up.”

We spent the next few minutes organizing the room in our own respective ways. Yang put up a poster of some band, Weiss put up a large painting, Blake set up a bookcase and put some books on it, one of which was named ‘ninjas of love’ which seems suspiciously like something Tenzo would read. Ruby was messing with her large scythe-like weapon and accidentally sliced the curtain. When we all finished the four beds were clustered in the center with some on top of each other.

“Seems a bit cramped.” I said.

“Maybe we should ditch some of our stuff?” Yang suggested.

“Or we can ditch the beds,” Ruby suggested, “and replace them with bunk beds!”

“That sounds childish.” Weiss replied.

“It does seem efficient.” Blake said.

“I’m all for it.” Yang added.

“We should put it to a vote.” Weiss said, seeing as she was outnumbered.

“I think we just did.” Ruby replied.

“Well, what about Tenzo and Kageki?” Weiss replied.

The four girls turned to look at me and Tenzo. We glanced at each other and shrugged.

“It doesn’t really concern us.” I said.

“Yeah, we’re just crashing here till we get our own room.” Tenzo added.

Another couple of minutes and the girls had set up the four beds with a bed on the left and right side of the room, one suspended over the left bed by ropes, and the other was stacked onto the right bed with the help of books.

“Are you girls positive that these beds will hold?” Tenzo asked.

“Sure they will!” Ruby said.

With the beds in their current position, Ruby brought out a binder.

“Next order of business is… classes.” She said, significantly less cheery. “Now we share several classes together; one at 9 o’clock-”

“Did you say 9 o’clock?” Weiss shouted while looking at her watch.

“Uhh-”

“It's 8:55 you dunce!” 

At that point everyone started rushing out of the room and into the hall. As we left our room team JNPR, who was right across the hall, started running with us.

“You guys late too?” I asked.

“Yeah.” Ren replied.

We somehow made it in time to our first class which was taught by a guy named Professor Port, who started the class by telling a ridiculous story about himself.

“So he’s one of those instructors.” I whispered to Tenzo who nodded.

After some time Professor Port stopped his story and asked us which of us thought that we embodied the finest traits of a Huntsmen and was brave enough to face a creature of Grimm. Upon hearing that Tenzo stood up.

“My brother would like to volunteer.”

“Excuse me?” Port asked.

“What?” I asked looking at Tenzo.

“Yeah, Kageki can definitely do it.” Tenzo said with a grin.

“Alright, I don’t see why not.” Port said. “Come on down Kageki.”

I took a deep breath and walked down and stood across the room from an iron crate.

Port walked over to the sealed crate and unlatched it. A boar with similar appearance to the bears burst out of the crate with more of the bone armor covering its’ body.

“A pig?” I asked. “You want me to kill a pig?”

“That is not a pig. It is a creature of Grimm called a Boarbatusk and you would do well not to underestimate it.” Port stated.

I rolled my eyes as the Boarbatusk charged towards me. I sidestepped it, summoned a kunai, and lashed out with it, but it didn’t even leave a scratch.

“Go for its belly! That’s its weak point!” I heard Ruby shout.

The boar charged again but this time I leveled my kunai and lunged towards it, stabbing it in one of its’ four eyes. I yanked the kunai out and jumped back a bit as the boar shook its’ head in frustration.

“First time I’ve stabbed something in the eye and it didn’t die within seconds.” I mumbled.

“Ha, not so easy now is it?” I heard the professor say.

Starting to get annoyed I threw the kunai at the boar, even though I knew it wouldn’t do anything. Then when it charged again, I jumped upward, flipped around, and landed on the ceiling, making sure to concentrate chakra into my feet to stick. I started weaving signs.

“Oh, better duck.” I heard Tenzo murmur, but I ignored him as he took cover under the desk, and focused on the boar.

The boar looked around confused as I took aim and finished making signs. I felt the fire element chakra well up from my body.

_Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu_.

I expelled fire from my mouth and engulfed the Boarbatusk in a potent flamethrower. The Boarbatusk roared as it burned to ashes. When I stopped my jutsu, there was nothing left but a black stain on the ground.

“Hmpf, well done youngster.” Port said. “But not all Grimm can be burned so easily. But good use of your Semblance.”

“My what?” I asked him.

“Your Semblance.”

“I have no idea what you're talking about.”

Professor Port furrowed his brow in confusion for a moment then changed to realization.

“Ahh, so you used Dust then?”

I narrowed my eyes. “No.”

At this point Professor Port has a surprised face which changed to a confused one.

“Do you know what Dust and Semblances are?”

“Sort of..”

“Professor,” Tenzo piped up, “you have to understand, Kageki and I come from a different nation. We didn’t have much intel on what Dust or Semblances are.”

“Then, how did you do what you did?” Port asked me.

“Simple. It’s a ninjutsu used by our clan. I build up my chakra, change it’s nature to fire, then blow out the fire as a flamethrower..”

Yet again, Port was completely baffled by my explanation.

I sighed, “You have no idea what I just said do you?”

“Indeed.” He replied. “Well now i believe that’s all the time we have today. Class dismissed.”

As everyone started leaving the classroom Ruby and the rest of our team caught up to me and, with the exception of Tenzo, started talking about my fight with the Grimm..

“Why were you only using that knife thing earlier?” Ruby asked me.

“The kunai? It was all I had on me. My sword broke during the initiation.” I answered.

“But you’re going to need a better weapon against Grimm. That knife won’t help much.” Ruby pointed out to me.

“And what do you suggest I do about it?” I asked her.

Ruby grinned. “Let me help you design a weapon for yourself! Tenzo too.”

“Excuse me?” Tenzo and I said in unison.

“That’s not a bad idea.” Yang added. “She did design her own weapon herself.”

“That large scythe?” I asked.

“Its also a high-powered sniper rifle.” Ruby said with a grin.

“A what?”

“Its also a gun.”

“I repeat again, a what?”

Everyone just stared in shock.

“You don’t know what a gun is?” Yang asked.

“Noooo.” I replied.

Tenzo coughed and leaned toward me and whispered, “A gun is a projectile weapon that can fire small projectiles called bullets at high speeds.”

“That sounds pointless.” I replied.  
“Do you guys not use guns?” Yang asked.

“Nope,” Tenzo answered, “shinobi don’t need them. We have several jutsu that can do similar, if not better, things that a gun can do. Plus with all of our training, most shinobi could dodge bullets easily enough.”

“I’d rather not use one if I can avoid it.” I cut in. “If I’m using a weapon I prefer swords.”

“I can make one easy!” Ruby shouted excitedly. “It’ll be fun, let’s design one together!”

“Yeah, why don't you do that Kageki?” Tenxo said with a grin.

I looked between Tenzo’s smug grin and Ruby’s excited smile and hung my head in defeat.

“Fine. Where's the forge?” I asked.

“We have to design it first!” Ruby exclaimed. “So what kind of sword do you want? Do you want it to also be a gun? What about using Dust?”

Ruby kept peppering me with questions about the weapon as we headed to our next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued reading and please let me know what you think of this story!


End file.
